FXXK ME, OH SEHUN (HunHan)
by Baeklogy
Summary: Oh Sehun, seorang siswa pindahan dari Daegu yang memiliki paras tampan dan tinggi semampai. Sayangnya, sejak hari pertama dia bersekolah di Seoul, dia harus menerima satu pengganggu yang mengusik kehidupannya, namanya Luhan, dan laki-laki itu ingin Sehun menyentuh dirinya. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"."Fuck me, Oh Sehun!"/HunHan/Selu/M/BL/Review?


**Author :**

 **thesweetbaek (Behind The B)**

 **Main Pair :**

 **HunHan**

 **Genre :**

 **Mystery, Horror, Romance**

 **Rated :**

 **M for 17+**

 **Warn :**

 **Gay, Sex scene, Typo, no child**

 **Backsong :**

 **Avril Lavigne - Give You What You Like**

* * *

Sehun menapaki ubin demi ubin lorong dengan santai, tak ada rasa gugup sedikit pun yang dia rasakan, padahal hari ini adalah hari pertamanya bersekolah di Seoul setelah pindah dari Daegu beberapa hari yang lalu. Sesekali, matanya bergerak tak tentu arah seolah menelanjangi seluruh yang dipandanginya.

Beberapa siswa berlalu dari arah yang berlawanan, mereka juga tak lupa membungkuk ke arah guru Kim, guru yang saat ini berada di samping Sehun. Siswa? Ya, ini adlaha sekolah yang dikhususkan untuk laki-laki saja.

 _Tidak buruk_. Pikirnya terhadap sekolah barunya ini.

"Baiklah, anak-anak!" Kata Guru Kim yang tadi memandunya ke kelas baru dan juga merangkap sebagai wali kelasnya. "Kita kedatangan teman baru!"

Seluruh siswa bersorak saat mereka melihat wajah tampan yang tampak asing bagi mereka itu. Hingga, Sehun menjatuhkan fokusnya kepada seseorang yang tengah tersenyum menggoda ke arahnya; dia juga mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Apa-apaan itu!

"Namaku, Oh Sehun." Guru Kim menunggu untuk kalimat-kalimat tambahan Sehun, begitupun teman-teman barunya yang ingin mengenal si paras tampan ini lebih dalam lagi. Namun, Sehun tak lagi bersuara dan perkenalan Sehun sampai di situ saja.

Guru Kim berdehem. "Silakan duduk di kursi itu, Oh Sehun- _ssi_." Guru Kim menunjuk tempat duduk yang berada paling pojok di arah jam tiga, tepat di samping orang yang tadi mengirim kedipan mata untuknya. Pemuda itu tersenyum manis, bisa dibilang juga cantik.

Sehun tidak mempedulikan itu dan tetap duduk di sampingnya, tidak menghiraukan sapaan pemuda cantik yang memiliki mata rusa itu.

"Oh Sehun!" panggilnya tepat di daun telinga Sehun, sesekali mengembuskan napasnya di sana membuat Sehun terganggu, tentu saja. Begitu berulang kali sehingga Sehun tidak dapat fokus dengan pelajaran Fisika di depannya.

Sehun langsung menoleh ke arah pemuda itu penuh emosi, ia terperanjat tatkala menemukan wajah mereka hanya di batasi ruang sempit tak kasat mata.

"A-apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Sehun terpatah-patah, meskipun berbicara seperti itu, Sheun tetap bisa mengendalikan emosinya ketika berbicara.

"Fuck me, Oh Sehun!"

-o0o-

Oke, hidup Sehun yang semulanya sangat tenang laksana air yang mengalir tenang mengikuti arus sungai, kini berubah sepenuhnya. Bagaimana tidak, dari dia datang ke sekolah, dia langsung disambut oleh pemuda cantik itu dengan senyum mengerikannya. Dan, soal 'Fuck Me, Oh Sehun!' saat dia baru masuk ke kelas barunya itu, ternyata pemuda itu benar-benar serius dengan kata-katanya. Bahkan, sampai saat ini pemuda yang tidak diketahui namanya oleh Sehun masih menagih apa yang dimintanya pada hari itu.

"Fuck Me, Oh Sehun!" Nah, dia membicarakannya lagi. astaga, kalau seperti ini terus, bisa-bisa Sehun kelepasan dan memperkosa anak orang hingga pingsan, ya Sehun bisa melakukannya. Sayangnya, itu hanya dilakukannya untuk gadis. Ingat, dia normal! Seratus persen.

"Kau pikir aku mau melakukannya?" Dia langsung menggeleng. Pemuda itu tahu bahwa Sehun tidak akan pernah mau menyentuhnya hanya karena dia laki-laki, tetapi dia masih mengharapkan Sehun menyentuhnya.

Nama. Sehun tidak tahu nama pemuda itu dan tidak akan pernah ingin tahu. Menemuinya saja rasanya enggan, apa lagi bertukar nama, sangat tak berminat. Namun, anehnya, saat absen kelas dia sama sekali tidak mengangkat tangannya dan pemuda itu tak memerotes kalau namanya tidak dipanggil (biasanya, murid yang namanya tak dipanggil saat absen akan protes). Tetapi, Sehun tidak mengambil semua itu dan mengabaikannya saja, toh namanya ada dan untuk apa dia protes hanya karena ada nama orang yang belum terpanggil saat absen.

"Sekali saja, kumohon!" Dia tetap memohon, begitulah seterusnya sampai dua bulan terakhir ini dari hari pertama Sehun masuk sekolah tersebut.

Sehun tidak memedulikan suara manja yang dibuat-buat itu. Dia lebih memerhatikan buku-buku sains yang berada di rak besar perpustakaan saat ini. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang dia mau, Sehun membawanya ke meja baca dan membuka lembaran demi lembaran, yang penting mengabaikan pemuda gila yang meminta tidur bersamanya.

"Oh Sehun~" Pemuda itu memanggilnya dengan nada yang begitu menggelikan sampai Sehun merasakan perutnya membludak dan ingin menumpahkannya ke wajah cantik pemuda gila itu.

Tolong, coret kata 'cantik'-nya.

Pemuda itu tak menyerah sedikit pun, malahan dia semakin gencar-gencarnya melancarkan aksi menjijikannya yang sebenarnya begitu menggemaskan di mata Sehun, hanya saja Sehun terlalu malas untuk mengakuinya. Ya, malas.

"Sehun- _ah_!" Suara lain menyapa gendang telinga Sehun. Sehun menoleh ke sampingnya, di mana arah suara itu berasal.

Seorang pemuda cantik yang merangkap sebagai kakak kelasnya, namanya Byun Baekhyun, si primadona sekolah yang diidamkan setiap Top (panggilan untuk orang yang berperan sebagai dominan dalam hubungan sesama pria) di sekolah ini. Kalian ingat? Sekolah ini adalah sekolah khusus laki-laki, jadi sebagian atau bahkan hampir dari seluruh siswa di sini sudah mencoret kata normal dalam kamus hidup mereka.

Pemuda gila itu memandang Baekhyun dengan sarat kemarahan yang begitu besar. Bahkan, wajahnya sudah memerah. Sehun menyadari perilaku pemuda itu dengan sangat jelas, hanya saja Sehun terlalu malas untuk menanggapinya. Entah karena kesal atau bahkan marah, pemuda gila itu pergi dari sana dengan kaki yang dihentakkan. Sudah jelas, pemuda gila itu cemburu pada Baekhyun.

 _Untung_ _saja, Baekhyun Sunbaenim datang_. Pikirnya lega, kalau saja Baekhyun tidak datang, bisa-bisa saja dia berteriak di perpustakaan karena pemuda gila itu tidak berhenti melantunkan namanya hari ini.

"Ya, _Sunbae_?" Sehun tersenyum.

"Boleh aku duduk di sampingmu?"

"Tentu saja!" Baekhyun memposisikan dirinya di samping Sehun; bibir mungilnya tak berhenti menggerutu halus, namun matanya terfokus pada buku sejarah di tangannya.

Sebenarnya, Baekhyun bukanlah tipe primadona yang baik dan suka ke perpustakaan seperti saat ini, dia seperti ini karena kekasihnya yang menyebalkan. Kekasih? Tentu saja, Baekhyun memiliki kekasih, apa lagi dia seorang primadona di sekolah ini. Terlebih lagi, Sehun memerhatikan ponsel Baekhyun yang berada di atas meja baca tak berhenti bergetar-getar dan berputar mengikuti getaran tersebut. Sedikit lirikkan, Sehun meringis melihat sudah ada berapa kali _misscall_ yang masuk.

 **Park 'FUCKING' Chanyeol**

 **112 misscall, 72 message**

Ya, itu nama kekasih Baekhyun, seorang kapten basket pula. Berbicara tentang kekasih, Sehun jadi mengingat pemuda gila itu. Untuk apa dia marah, seharusnya pemuda itu tahu bahwa Baekhyun sudah memiliki kekasih, bahkan satu sekolah hingga ke kepala sekolah pun tahu itu.

 _Persetanlah_.

-o0o-

Sehun membuka resleting celananya dengan tergesa-gesa lalu mengarahkan 'barang'-nya itu ke kloset berdiri yang memang dikhususkan untuk para lelaki. Setelah selesai dengan masalahnya itu, Sehun bergegas membenarkan celananya. Baru saja dia ingin pergi dari sana, seseorang dari salah satu bilik di toilet tersebut tiba-tiba saja menarik tangannya dengan kuat sehingga dia masuk kedalamnya, juga tak lupa dia mengunci pintu bilik tersebut.

"Kau?" Sehun membola melihat siapa yang menariknya itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si pengganggu hidup tenang seorang Oh Sehun, pemuda gila.

"Jangan tegang, Oh Sehun," bisiknya tepat di samping daun telinga Sehun. Kali ini, Sehun benar-benar dibuat bergidik oleh pemuda gila itu. Sedetik kemudian, bibir kecil pemuda gila itu telah mengulum telinga Sehun.

Sehun melenguh mendapatkannya secara tiba-tiba. Dia berusaha melepaskannya tetapi tenaga pemuda gila itu cukup kuat untuknya, meskipun dari postur tubuhnya kecil.

Pemuda gila itu terus merangsak ke samping dan mempertemukan kedua belah bibir mereka, menyesap bibir atas bawah Sehun dengan lahap seolah-olah bibir itu sebuah lollipop yang menggiurkan. Sedangkan, Sehun berusaha tak membalas semua itu, dia terus meneriakkan kata 'normal' dalam dirinya; kedua tangannya mengepal kuat, entah mengapa kedua tangannya itu ingin sekali menyentuh sosok di depannya saat ini.

Dia normal, tetapi 'milik'-nya bangun ketika hanya berciuman dengan pemuda gila ini.

Apa ini masih bisa dikatakan normal?

Sudah berada di puncak emosi, Sehun tak tahan lagi dengan pemuda gila ini yang menjadi _bottom_ juga dominan dalam satu waktu. Dia mengambil alih dan mendorong pemuda itu ke dinding, seperti apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu kepadanya. Sehun menyesap balik bibir merah muda tersebut, bahkan lebih kuat daripada sesapan pemuda itu. Di sela-sela Sehun yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya, pemuda gila itu tersenyum miring di ciuman mereka.

Tangan pemuda itu terangkat dan mengait leher Sehun, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sementara di bawah sana, pemuda itu mengangkat pinggangnya dan mendekatkannya ke arah selangkangan Sehun, tak ayal hal itu membuat Sehun melenguh dalam kegiatannya menyesap bibir pemuda itu. Terlebih lagi, saat ini ciumannya mulai menurun ke bawah, membawa bibirnya menyentuh leher pemuda itu; memberikan beberapa tanda kepemilikkan yang begitu jelas di leher jenjang nan indah tersebut. Sedangkan, pemuda itu tak henti-hentinya menggoda 'barang' Sehun dengan terus menaikkan pinggangnya dan mendekatkannya ke arah selangkangan Sehun.

Pemuda gila itu mengangkat kepala Sehun dari lehernya, dia menyeringai melihat wajah Sehun yang memerah sempurna, menahan hasrat yang menggebu-gebu. Sehun ingin kembali menyesap leher mulus itu, tetapi pemuda itu menahannya, dia malah menyatukan kedua belah bibir mereka; tanpa rasa jijik, mereka saling mengeluarkan lidah dan bertukar saliva.

Tangan bebas Sehun tak bisa lagi diam di tempat, perlahan-lahan tangan besar itu mulai masuk ke dalam seragam pemuda gila itu; meraba perut rata, lalu merengsek ke atas di mana kedua puting susu itu berada. Sehun memilinnya dengan penuh nafsu.

Pemuda itu langsung menyentak ciuman mereka dan tangan Sehun yang sudah bermain puting susunya. Dia menolak Sehun, memberikan jarak yang cukup besar di antara keduanya. Sehun terlihat memasang wajah marah dan kesalnya karena pemuda itu menghentikan kegiatan mereka yang sudah setengah jalan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sehun dengan suaranya yang serak karena menahan marah dan nafsunya sekaligus. Melihat itu, pemuda gila itu tersenyum senang melihat Sehun yang marah.

Pemuda itu berjalan beberapa langkah lagi ke arah Sehun, berjinjit untuk mendapatkan bibirnya berada di samping daun telinga Sehun. Kemudian membisikkan sesuatu, "Itu hukuman untukmu, Sayang."

"Hukuman apa? Yak!" Pemuda itu keluar dari bilik tersebut, meninggalkan Sehun yang sudah begitu tegang, dapat kita lihat seberapa besar gembungan celana yang berada di antara selangkangannya itu.

Haruskan di menuntaskan ini sendiri? Yang benar saja! Tetapi, apa mau dikata, daripada di kembali ke kelas dan teman-temannya melihat celananya yang menggembung besar seperti ini.

"Sialan kau!"

Di luar bilik, pemuda itu tersenyum jahat tatkala merasa rencananya berhasil. Untuk pertama-tama, mari kita membuat Oh Sehun tersiksa.

-o0o-

Sehun tak berhenti menggerutu kesal. Seumur-umur hidupnya, dia belum pernah merasa sekesal ini. Lihat saja, kaki panjangnya itu tak berhenti menandang-nendang kesal.

Dia membenarkan letak ranselnya dan berjalan tertunduk, ternyata dia baru menyadari bahwa sekarang dia tengah dipandangi 'aneh' oleh murid yang berada di selasar saat ini.

 _Pagi yang buruk, sangat buruk_. Gerutunya lagi. Lihat saja kalau ketemu, dia akan segera membuat pemuda gila yang mungkin memang gila secara harfiah itu menyesal atas tindakannya saat di toilet sekolah kemarin siang.

Namun, ternyata orang yang ditunggu-tunggu Sehun tak kunjung datang, bahkan pemuda gila itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya sekalipun.

Sehun tertawa sinis, pemuda gila itu pasti takut berhadapan dengannya. Lihat, disaat Sehun akan menyetubuhi tubuh kecil itu, sekarang pemuda itu yang malah hilang seperti ini, menghindarinya.

"Apa 'ku katakan, menemuiku saja tak berani, apa lagi menyentuh tubuhnya," monolog Sehun dalam hatinya seraya menyeringai sinis. Dia tak menyadari seseorang di belakangnya menelusupkan kedua lengan kecilnya di pinggang Sehun.

Merasakan ada yang aneh dengan pinggangnya, Sehun menunduk ke bawah dan menemukan dua buah tangan yang saling berkaitan jari jemarinya. Tak lama kemudian, mata sabit Sehun membola besar, ia lalu mengempaskan pemilik tangan yang lebih kecil darinya itu dan berbalik.

Ketakutan Sehun tadinya membuncah, tentu saja karena saat ini seluruh siswa di kelasnya sudah pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing dan hanya ia tertinggal di kelas karena harus menyelesaikan piket.

"Kau?!" Jari telunjuk Sehun teracung tepat di depan wajah pemuda cantik bermata rusa yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si pemuda gila yang sampai saat ini pun Sehun tak mengetahui nama aslinya.

"Merindukanku, Oh Sehun?" tanyanya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kerlingan mata yang menggoda. Sementara Sehun hanya mengerutkan dahinya, masalahnya Sehun sama sekali tidak mendengar siapapun masuk ke dalam kelasnya dan tiba-tiba saja pemuda gila itu datang dan memeluknya tiba-tiba seperti tadi.

"K-kau datang dari mana?" Sehun bertanya dengan terpatah-patah, dia bergerak mundur perlahan dan menciptakan jarak yang jauh di antara mereka berdua.

"Kau tak melihatku masuk tadi?" Sehun menggeleng refleks. Dia berpikir, atau memang dia yang terlalu sibuk memikirkan pemuda gila yang tadinya tak menunjukkan batang hidungnya dari awal pelajaran. Entahlah, Sehun juga tak menyadari bagaimana cara pemuda gila itu masuk ke dalam kelasnya tanpa ada suara langkah kaki sedikitpun.

"Baguslah!" serunya santai dan mengangguk serta tersenyum misterius.

"Ke mana saja kau dari pelajaran pertama hingga kelas selesai?"

Pemuda gila itu tak menggubris pertanyaan Sehun, dia maju dengan langkah yang begitu lebar, mengapus jarak-jarak di antara mereka hingga meninggalkan beberapa senti saja.

Sehun menatap wajah cantik itu, jika dilihat sedekat ini, kecantikkan pemuda gila itu bisa berlipat ganda seperti ini, apa lagi bibir ranum yang selalu minta diberikan sentuhan sesamanya. Astaga, barusan Sehun berpikir apa.

"Kau mau ini?" Pemuda gila itu menunjuk bibir ranumnya dan tanpa disadari oleh Sehun sendiri, kepalnya mengangguk dan matanya menatap lapar ke arah bibir tersebut.  
Sehun memberanikan dirinya untuk menyerang bibir itu, ternyata gerakkan gesit dan tiba-tiba Sehun langsung membawa pemuda cantik itu berada dalam sesapannya.

 _Manis dan candu_. Kedua kata itu yang bisa Sehun mendeskripiskan tentang bibir pemuda gila tersebut. Sehun tak lagi memikirkan tentang kenormalannya. Semua itu hanyalah _bullshit_ semata, pikirnya.

Pada nyatanya, tak seorang pun bisa dikatakan 'normal'. Jika mereka tetap bersikeras, mereka akan termakan omongan mereka sendiri.

Sehun menaikkan tubuh kecil nan ringan itu ke atas meja, si pemuda gila itu pun tak lupa mengaitkan kedua tangannya di leher jenjang Sehun dan kakinya juga terpaut di pinggang Sehun. Sedangkan kepala mereka tak berhenti bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, saling mendalami ciuman.

Si pemuda gila tersebut semakin mengeratkan pautan kakinya pada pinggang Sehun, saling menubrukkan 'barang' mereka membuat keduanya melenguh bersamaan.

Sehun menurunkan ciumannya ke rahang dan leher pemuda itu, menyesapnya tanpa ampun hingga meninggalkan warna merah keunguan. Mereka begitu menikmati kegiatan mereka saat ini. Namun, saat tangan Sehun ingin membuka seragam sekolah, lagi dan lagi pemuda gila itu menolaknya dan menepis tangan Sehun; ia lalu beranjak dari posisinya dan keluar kelas sembari membenarkan posisi tasnya, meninggalkan Sehun yang ternganga tak percaya.

Sehun tertawa, mengejek dirinya sendiri yang terkena tipu daya pemuda gila itu. Astaga, bagaimana bisa si cerdas Oh ini terperangkap seperti ini.

"Yak! Bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkan aku seperti ini?!" teriak Sehun tak terima karena sudah kali kedua dia dibodohi oleh orang yang bahkan tak diketahui namanya.

"ARKH!"

-o0o-

Pemuda berkulit putih pucat yang mampu disamakan dengan kulit mayat ini mencampakan tasnya ke sembarangan arah setelah sampai di kamar besar nan mewahnya ini. Dia juga berteriak frustasi terus-menerus mengingat betapa bodohnya dia karena mengikuti alur permainan pemuda gila itu. Tenang saja, tak akan ada yang mendengarkan jeritan mengerikan dari suara serak dan beratnya itu, karena kedua orang tuanya sibuk bekerja, bahkan hingga tak pulang.

 **Ting Tong!**

Bel rumahnya berbunyi, namun dia membiarkannya dan ternyata bel itu tak hanya sekali saja berbunyi, itu mampu membuat Sehun berteriak lebih frustasi lagi.

Sehun turun dari kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua, lalu membukakan pintu besar rumahnya itu.

Napas Sehun tercekat tatkala melihat siapa yang berada di depan pintu rumahnya saat ini sambil melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum bodoh. Dan entah sudah berapa kali dia mengalami serangan jantung mendadak seperti ini dalam waktu satu hari.

"Hai, Oh Sehun!"

Dia...

Yang dipanggil si pemuda gila...

Datang ke rumahnya...

"Bagaimana... Bagaimana kau bisa tahu rumahku?" pertemuan yang selalu diawali pertanyaan heran dan bingung dari Sehun kembali terulang.

"Mengikuti, tentu saja. Dan kau tahu, aku ingin memintanya sekarang." si gila itu masuk tanpa permisi dari sang empunya.

"Meminta apa?" tanya Sehun yang risih dengan kedatangan orang gila itu, menurut Sehun. Namun, pertanyaan Sehun tak dijawab oleh si penjawab yang sibuk mengagumi kemegahan rumah Sehun.

"Kau tinggal di sini?" Pertanyaan tak bermutu, pikir Sehun jadi dia tak perlu lagi menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Tunggu dulu, apa maksudmu 'memintanya sekarang'-Yak! Jangan naik ke atas!" omel Sehun sewaktu si pemuda gila itu menapaki tangga dengan cepat sehingga perkataan diawalnya tadi harus terpotong.

Pemuda gila itu berdecak kagum melihat pemandangan di lantai dua ini yang tak kalah luas dan megahnya, dia percaya bahwa furnitur-furnitur ini dibeli dengan harga yang fantastis.

"Orang sepertimu tidak akan pernah tahu," ucapnya dengan suara yang kecil, mungkin hampir seperti sebuah bisikkan yang menyayat hati. Dan, sayangnya, Sehun mendengar semua itu.

"Apa yang tidak kuketahui?" Pemuda cantik bermata rusa itu berbalik menghadap Sehun, tampak di sana titik air mata membuat mata rusa itu lebih bercahaya.

"Seseorang yang ada di bawah kastamu," jawab pemuda itu lirih. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya bingung, masih tak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh pemuda pendek itu.

"Kasta? Hei, ayolah, ini sudah di zaman modern, tak ada lagi pembedaan kasta." Sehun tertawa mengejek. Ternyata pemikirannya masih ada di zaman Joseon, pikir Sehun.

"Kalian memandang mereka rendah, memperlakukan mereka secara tidak adil, bahkan kalian tak segan memperlakukan mereka secara biadab!" Sehun semakin tak mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka sekarang. Dia hanya merasa sesuatu seperti menggores hatinya sekarang, begitu sakit.

"Kau-"

"Berhenti memanggilku 'kau'!" Sehun terdiam, masalahnya dia tidak tahu nama pemuda di depannya saat ini.

"Lalu? Aku harus memanggilmu bagaimana?" tanya Sehun tak sengaja meninggikan nada suaranya karena terlalu kesal.

"Luhan. Panggil aku dengan nama itu."

Luhan, nama pemuda yang selama ini kita gunakan _nickname_ 'pemuda gila' ini kembali memagut bibir tipis Sehun, dan Sehun pun membalas ciuman itu seperti anjing yang menemukan tulangnya, begitu beringas dan liar.

Sehun juga merasakan asin bercampur di ciuman mereka. Sehun tidak tahu-menahu apa yang membuat Luhan menjatuhkan air matanya, namun Sehun tak mengambil semua itu lebih jauh lagi karena dia sudah gelap mata dan tak peduli lagi. Dia akan membuat Luhan merasakan betapa gagahnya dia saat berada di atas ranjang.

Sehun menarik kedua paha Luhan agar berpautan lagi di pinggangnya, lalu membawanya ke kamar tanpa melepaskan pagutan mereka. Dia menjatuhkan tubuh kecil itu perlahan-lahan ke atas ranjang seolah tubuh itu benda yang sangat rapuh.

Luhan melepaskan pagutan mereka, bibirnya membengkak sempurna dan dia begitu menggoda saat ini. Pemuda berparas cantik itu menangkupkan kedua tangannya di rahang Sehun, menatap wajah tampan yang terengah-engah itu dengan kesedihan mendalam.

"Ketika satu kejahatan dilakukan, terdapat banyak air mata yang tumpah; di mana ia berteriak kesakitan lalu meminta tolong kepada siapapun, dan tak ada seorang pun yang menanggapi hingga dia mati sendirian di sana dalam kesakitan."

Sehun tak dapat mengolah kata-kata itu dalam kepalanya; di saat ia ingin mengerti itu semua, napsu-napsu itu datang bergejolak tanpa bisa dihentikan. Dia kembali menyerang bibir ranum yang sudah membengkak itu dengan penuh gairah.

Sehun melucuti satu per satu pakaian milik Luhan yang melekat di tubuh kecil itu penuh kelembutan, sesuatu yang tidak pernah Luhan rasakan selama ini sampai-sampai dia tak dapat menahan sensai menyenangkan ini.

Sehun mencium pusar Luhan, dia merengsek ke atas dan memberikan sentuhan lidah pada kedua puting merah muda itu, sesekali menggigitnya untuk menggoda pemuda cantik tersebut.

Luhan tak bisa menahan seluruh desahan yang tak berkesudahan ini. Sehun tak dapat diragukan, dia benar-benar lihai membuatnya tak berdaya dalam situasi seperti ini.

Sehun meraba permukaan selangkangan Luhan yang sudah tak berbenang lagi. Dia bermain di sana, seolah itu adalah benda paling menyenangkan di dunia ini; dia mencium, menjilat, menggigitnya sesekali, dan mengulumnya. Mereka melakukannya secara bergantian, menikmati milik pasangan masing-masing, membiarkan cairan putih itu memasuki kerongkongan mereka.

Desahan demi desahan terdengar menggema di kamar besar yang minim furnitur ini. Di sana hanya terdapat beberapa kaca besar yang mengelilingi kamar besar itu, juga terdapat perlengkapan _games_ , dan buku-buku di meja belajar.

Kini, posisi mereka adalah _bottom on top_ , itu berarti Luhan saat ini tengah berada di atas Sehun; dia bergerak naik turun di atas tubuh Sehun, membiarkan 'barang' keras, besar, dan tumpul milik Sehun menusuk dirinya lebih dalam lagi; menenggelamkan mereka di laut gairah yang menggebu.

Sehun mendudukan dirinya dan ikut bekerja, memperdalam posisi 'barang'nya di dalam tubuh Luhan.

Diam-diam, Luhan melirik ke arah kaca-kaca yang mengelilingi mereka; di sana dia melihat Sehun tengah bercinta bersama seorang pemuda dengan tubuh yang dipenuhi luka dan darah di sekujur tubuhnya. Bahkan, di beberapa titik juga terdapat luka bakar yang teramat parah.

Luhan menangis dalam diam dan Sehun lagi-lagi tak tahu hal itu, dia terlalu hanyut dalam kenikmatan yang tak ada duanya ini.

 _Setelah kau terbangun nanti, aku dan ingatanmu bersamaku akan menghilang seperti buih ombak. Selamat tinggal, Oh Sehun. Aku mencintaimu._

-o0o-

Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal dengan ekspresi bingungnya, sesekali dia membenarkan tas punggungnya itu.

Pagi ini dia terbangun dengan kondisi yang aneh; yang mana dia bertelanjang bulat di atas ranjangnya dengan sperma yang bercecer di mana-mana, tetapi dia merasa tak mendapati 'mimpi' yang berkaitan dengan hal seksual.

Tetapi, mengapa dia bangun dengan kondisi seperti habis menyelesaikan persetubuhan bersama seseorang? Dia juga bingung dan heran dengan semua itu.

Sehun menapaki kakinya ke dalam kelas, di sana dia mendapati teman-temannya bergerombol di bangkunya. Seketika itu, dia melupakan kejadian aneh di pagi hari itu dan masuk di antara gerombolan siswa-siswa di kelasnya.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian di mejaku?" tanya Sehun kebingungan dengan situasi saat ini.

Jongin, teman sekelasnya yang cukup terkenal di sekolah mereka karena _leader_ di _dance club_ itu menoleh ke arah Sehun yang memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kau tidak tahu?" bisik Jongin yang tak ingin mengganggu teman-temannya yang mengirim doa.

"Ada apa?" bisik Sehun balik masih belum melihat obyek yang menjadi perhatian satu kelas.

"Lihatlah di samping mejamu!"

Sehun menautkan alisnya melihat sebuah foto dengan bingkai jati berdiri di samping meja belajarnya, di foto itu memperlihatkan seorang siswa berparas cantik melebihi gadis tengah tersenyum tulus, juga di di sekitar foto itu terdapat beberapa bunga krisan dan mawar merah tua mengelilinginya. Sekali lagi, Sehun memerhatikan wajah di foto itu tanpa berniat memindahkan pandangannya.

"Namanya Lu Han, dan hari ini adalah hari peringatan kematiannya untuk tahun keempat. Setiap tahunnya, murid-murid di kelas ini harus berdoa di hari peringatan kematiannya." Jongin ikut memerhatikan foto itu dan tersenyum.

"Kenapa itu harus dilakukan?" tanya Sehun yang tetap mempertahankan pandangannya di senyum manis pemuda dalam foto itu.

"Dia mati secara tak adil, Sehun- _ah._ Dia siswa yang pintar sekaligus miskin, namun seseorang tiba-tiba saja menyatakan cinta padanya dan dia menolaknya, sampai dia disiksa oleh orang itu beserta teman-temannya; dia diperkosa secara bergilir entah berapa kali mereka melakukan itu, disiksa secara keji hanya karena dia yang notabennya seorang siswa miskin yang menolak cinta siswa kaya.

Namun, para bedebah itu sudah mati entah karena apa, tiba-tiba saja mereka mati dalam keadaan seperti habis berhubungan intim. Tanpa jejak pembunuhan sama sekali, namun mata mereka terbelalak, seperti dicungkil."

Sehun teringat kembali kejadian tadi pagi yang terasa sangat aneh baginya...

Jangan-jangan...

Kejadian tadi pagi itu...

 **END**

 **Dan, FF HunHan yang kujanjikan pun keluar secara tak elitnya.**

 **Maafkan Yuu karena adegan NCnya bukanlah semacam pake kata-kata 'ahh' 'ohh yesss' gitu *nahloh* jadinya make perasa gitu ae :"3 pasti gak berasa yeth ;3**

 **Ntar Yuu mau bikin FF ChanBaek dengan genre seperti ini... Lagi suka yang thiller ama horror :v wkwkwkwk...**

 **Betewe, cerita masa lalu Luhan terinspirasi dari kisah Junko Furuta. Yang gak tahu kisahnya, bisa search di gugel dan kamu pasti akan terkejut ketika membaca kisahnya :') semoga kamu tenang di sana, kak.**

 **THATS MY FIRST BABY FOR HUNHAN**

 **REVIEW BILA KALIAN MENYUKAI FF INI!**


End file.
